


Moving On

by Space_Juice_Lemons



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Caught, Cheating, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Regret, i said what i said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Juice_Lemons/pseuds/Space_Juice_Lemons
Summary: Bulma catches Vegeta in the act...Possibly ongoing...





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> I spelled Panchy wrong...will fix soon. Lol probably spelled a bunch wrong so...fight me.   
I said what I said.

Bulma clutched her necklace. It was a fire opal Vegeta had carved into a heart for her when she found out she was pregnant with Bulla. 

She yanked it off her neck as she ran. Where was she going? Did it even matter now? Her eyes blurred and leaked. She was approaching the edge the the city. 

Her brain didnt want to work right now. There was nothing but pain. Pendulous...heavy...

*** 15 minutes before***

Lost in another moment of ecstasy together neither Saiyan had even noticed Bulma's small ki approaching them. Bulma had arms full of bags of new clothes. She had just wished for Shenron to shave another 5 years off her age. And that was always an occasion for new lingerie. Paunchy had come to get the kids for a visit so she could have some alone time with her husband. 

She turned the corner to go the corridor and heard it...

Vegeta and Goku calling each others names. Passionately. Bulma's breath stolen, her chest collapsed in. The bags dropped with thuds that knocked the two Saiyans off of Cloud 9. 

"BULMA!!!" Vegeta called from the room getting dressed as fast as he could. Goku stood there dumbfounded. How had he not sensed her coming?! 

Vegeta took a step forward to chase her...but knew there was nothing to say or explain right now. 

****

Bulma found herself nearly 12 miles out of West City when she finally stopped running. Fighting against fatigue she struggled to continue forward. She had ran out of her shoes, tripped and scraped both palms and knees, stubbed her toe, and cut her foot on a peice of glass. But none of that had stopped her. The burning deep in her chest and side though...her throat dry and burning from heavy breathing.

"The fuck!" she screamed at the sky. She didn't want to stop moving. If she did she knew she would have to sit with her thoughts. There was no escape now. 

'What the hell could he have possibly wanted to say? How long has this been going on? My marriage...life...its all fake!'

He was fake...the kisses...the late night talks and giggles...the mornings he crept into the shower and made love to her. Her best memories. None of it was real...

Barefoot and on the side of the road, she dropped to her knees. Her face buried in her hands. Still stifling the tears that needed to be free.

"HEY LADY! Are you alright?!" 

"YAMCHA?" Bulma knew that voice anywhere. 

"Bulma? What are you doing out here? Whats wrong!?" He got out of his car leaving the door open. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"I can't....Yam, its so bad...my whole life...isn't real." Bulma hugged her old friend and bawled. The heavy ugly cry she ran from caught up to her. Yamcha wasnt sure what that could possibly mean. Must be some midlife crisis thing. But what ever it was...it obviously mattered to her. 

After a few minutes Yamcha helped her to her feet. He could see she looked pretty worn out and beat up. "Hey now, I'll just call Vegeta and..." 

"Dont! I hate him so much...I just..." and another round of tears appearing Yamcha realized this was obviously about Vegeta. 

"Alright alright. But lets get out off the side of the road. I dont have any plans for the night. We can just go cruise the coast line for a few hours if you want?" Bulma nodded her head. 

"Thank you..." she whispered in a voice nearly dead.

Dear Kami what was going on? Yamcha opened her door and helped her in. He got in on his side and dinging of his car finally stopped. He hadn't even noticed it. He'd been so surprised to see Bulma it was unreal. He turned on some soft music and buckled up. "Good thing I just filled 'er up. We'll drive until I run out of gas, or uh need a refill at least, hows that sound?" She just nodded. 

***

"This is your fault Kakarot. I told you my home was off limits!" Vegeta viscously paced the floor. 

"My fault!? You're the one who pretty much led me up there? And if you haven't noticed you're not the only one who's life is about to change!" Goku leaned against the kitchen counter top. 

"Ha! I'm doing you a favor! Youre better off without that harpy constantly screaming in your ears." Vegeta crossed his arms. 

"Chichi can be an overbearing bitch at times. But she's been damn good to me Vegeta! She waited 7 years for me once and ..." Goku stopped. The depth of his betrayal to someone completely dedicated to him hitting him. Vegeta thinking of Bulma. Silence was thick in the room. Their need for each other seems so irrelevant to their lives in this moment. "I need to go home now..." Goku put his fingers to his temple and disappeared. 

Vegeta looked across the open floor plan of the house. It was quiet. It seemed lonely with just him in the house. There was almost always someone close by. But not today... he looked up at picture of Bulma and himself. She had that smile on her face. A special smile she always seemed to do when they made physical contact. And indeed her hands where rested on his shoulder. He hadnt wanted to take that picture. But for her sake had even faked a smile... or was it a real smile? He wasnt sure...but her smile... 

It had been an hour since she'd come up the stairs....where was she anyway? 

***

Bulma's hair danced in the breeze as the red convertible hugged the curves of the seaside highway. Shed been growing it out for the last year. Yamcha was zoning out to the music and the road. He knew Bulma would talk when she was ready? They had driven many many miles by now. 

"Hey Blue! You want me to turn around to start back?" He looked across at her. She had stopped crying a little while ago. Her chest heaved...but no tears came this time. 

"Pull over to a beach or a cliff...or something..." 

A cliff huh? Not tonight Blue, Yamcha drove a little further and seen a nice waterside nature preserve area. And pulled in.

***

He touched the hood of the car. "Wooo! She's hot. Gotta let her rest. She's a classic, you know." Bulma smiled. She had to give him credit. He was trying to make her smile and wasnt being a creep about it. 

They walked to a park bench and looked at the sunset. Yamcha pulled out an XL flask of liquor and shook it at her. She took it and chugged. "I was hoping to have a sip myself...but you know, help yourself." He nudged her playfully. 

"Ha, sorry Yamcha. I needed it....I..today I caught Vegeta..." she ferociously bit her lip to stop from crying.   
She didn't need to finsih her sentence. He knew she'd caught Vegeta cheating. 

Yamcha was quiet. It was the same thing she'd left him for. "I'm really sad to hear that Bulma...it probably doesn't seem like much coming from a jerk like me."

"Ha! Right...but...we weren't married. We didn't have children. I dont mean this in a mean way but...I didn't love you...like I loved him..." more tears. Yamcha put an arm around her for comfort. 14 years ago those words would have hurt him. But older and wiser he knew what they had had been puppy love. Sure it was real and special in its own way but it wasnt 13 years of marriage. 

"Are you going to be okay?" It was a nearly rhetorical question in his mind. Of course, she's 'Bulma Fuckin' Briefs' right? She will alway be okay and if not beter than ever. 

"I dont know....I have no choice I suppose. My children need me. Little Bulla...I'm supposed to go pick her up from Mom and Dad tomorrow...but I think I'm gonna need a few days to get myself together...It feels like I could die at any second. My whole life is a lie! My best moments...never mattered to him... Trunks will be home next month. Goten and him are training with Whiz for the summer." This wasnt the headstrong Bulma he knew. 

Bulma watched wave after wave crash down and reach for her. Her mind spun from angry, to sad, to numb. 

After a few hours of deep talks, little talks, flowing tears, and silence the sun had long gone and Yamcha looked at this phone. "Its 10:38...we better get going. Its a 2 hour drive back. Am I taking you to your house then?" 

Bulma stood up. "I'll have to face the music sometime....if he's even there." She walked to the car a flopped in. 

***

Vegeta sat the large recliner in the living room. He was beginning to get angry with her absence. But remembered it was brought on by his own actions. Finally he felt a familiar ki approaching. Yuck and the weakling's ki as well. So she decided to get payback huh? The thought made him sick...but fair enough. He heard a very mundane and basic farewell exchange between them and footsteps to the door. 

He sat still and silent as she open the door. Suddenly full of guilt and hoping she wouldnt see him. She surveyed the open space but didnt notice him in the chair. He knew she wasnt aware of him. 

Bulma looked around the house...she hated it. She hated every memory in it. Every 'I love you' was a deeep treacherous lie. She pushed over the lamp next to the door. Fuck the lamp. As she walked to the kitchen she knocked off every picture hanging on the wall as she went. Fuck those memories. 

She stopped and looked at the large picture of her and Vegeta. Fuch him too. "I hate you..." she whispered. She grabbed the frame and stared at the picture. Vegeta stayed still and silent unsure how to approach her now. Bulma walked with the picture over to the marble counter top and began to mash it. Tears drenched her face frustrated screams escaping her mouth. Vegeta took a breath and tasted the salt in her tears. 

She was having a complete mental breakdown..and he'd done it to her. 

Bulma reached on top of the fridge for a bottle of wine. She popped the cork off and chugged. Suddenly her body felt extremely gross. She thought of the last time they'd made lo...had sex... "Fucking disgusting..." 

Vegeta flinched at the words...and flinched with every stomp she took up the stairs. You'd have thought a 3,000 pound elephant was walking up the stairs. 

The sound of crashing and banging came from the bedroom. Followed by crying, cursing, and then the shower finally turned on.

Vegeta stood up and walked up the stairs. When she got out of the shower and felt better...it would be time to talk. 

*** 

Bulma heard the bedroom door shut...pshh how stupid, the kids arent home. Theres no need to hide this conversation. She knew he was out there waiting...but by no means did she rush to finish. In fact make him wait longer. She lathered and rinsed her body nearly 5 times and her hair 3 times. Standing in the shower just letting it wash everything away. Then after what felt like forever it was time to get out. She stepped out of the shower and looked at herself. 

She now hated what she saw...it hadnt been enough to fulfill him. He never liked it anyway she supposed. It was astonishing how her perception of herself had change so much since that morning. She combed her hair and brushed her teeth. She threw on the robe that she hung on the back of the door. 

They both took a deep breath as the door knob turned. Vegeta's eyes traced every part of her as she stepped around through the doorway. He saw her knees were raw and red where they'd been scrapped. Her foot had a cut on the side and her toe looked like it lost a hunk of skin. He felt as if he'd injured her himself. Her eyes would not meet his. She didnt really want to see him. She sat in a chair across from the bed...it was a bed she would have an assistant burn in the morning. Ew... the chair too she realized.

After what seemed an eternity Vegeta spoke. "Bulma?" 

She looked at him. Her eyes still bloodshot from crying. She raised an eyebrow as if to say "Yes?"

"What happened to your knees and feet?" 

She scoffed at such an irrelevant yet obvious question.   
"It doesn't matter." She turned to look at the wall. She didnt even want his eyes on her face. 

"What do we do now?" He wasnt sure what he wanted to have happen. His escapades with Goku had been almost purely sexual. No love. But he couldnt deny the sexual bond they'd been building. It seemed in the middle of sparing, when one felt their most masculine and dominant, that twinkle would spark in an eye and it was a nearly race to who ever could mount the other first. 

"I suppose thats up to you..." she started. For a moment Vegeta thought she may forgive him. He was prepared to answer any questions she had and to beg forgiveness. "You can stay in the guest house after the divorce or I can give you a capsule house and you can go wherever you'd like."

The words were cold. She really wouldn't even consider staying married? Ultimately Vegeta thought it was fair...but that didnt seem to make it hurt any less. He would have forgiven her if she had cheated. At least he thought so...maybe. She had every right to do this and he deserved it. He knew that. 

"Is there any chance we could work through this?" He had to make sure. 

"Vegeta...Our entire life together was ..." she had so so much she wanted to say...but what was the point to say it now, she stoppped herself biting down hard on her lip for a moment. "No, there's nothing left for us. I'll have the attorney write the divorce papers when he gets in the office in the morning. I want primary custody of the kids..*exhale*..but of course youll have visitations and you're welcome to get them at anytime. The kids dont need to hurt from this." 

He felt guilt in a way he hadnt before. . Even now she was trying to be kind, if not to him, to his children. He thought of the beautiful woman who had welcomed him to her home all those years ago. He had been so arrogant but inside so grateful. Falling in love almost instantly. Waking up in the hospital to her at his side was when he knew she felt the same way. 

And now here at the end of their road together. 

"I'm sorry Bulma...I do love you." He stood and walked over to her and picked up her hand...it was limp. She looked at it in anger and slid it out of his grip. 

"I think it's time to go to bed." The clock read 2:30.   
She got up and left the room. She turned towards the nursery, Bulla's room. There was a twin bed in there from the times when Bulla was colicky and she'd spend the night in there with her. That would be her room until this was all over. The master bedroom would need a complete renovation before she'd sleep in there again.

** 16 days later

The judge ruled the dissolution of marriage between Vegeta Vs Breifs final. Vegeta watched his now ex-wife tap the stack of papers she had into a neat pile, turn on her heel, and walk out of the court room. The court room right next door had been the one in which they'd been married. He hadnt contested any of her demands and everything was over faster than he'd ever imagined. 

He hadn't been sure what to do with himself so he said he'd stay in the guest house for now. Goku stopped by the night of the divorce. Chichi hadnt taken the news very well and had locked herself in their room for days. But he had wanted to tell her before Bulma did. Turned out Bulma wasn't going to say anything to anyone and he'd upset Chichi for no reason. But after talking for a few hours she wanted to stay married as long as he did. And he did...

"It wasn't exactly for no reason Kakarot. She has the right to know about us. We were fools to think this would go forever unnoticed." 

"At least now there's no need to sneak around about it. We can just have some fun when we want it and go about our lives." Goku gave him a smile and wink. In his eyes there was now no road blocks between them. 

"Go about our lives?! This...you idiot! Bulma's not IN my life anymore! Bulla wont be waking me up in the morning anymore. I wont be training with my son before bedtime... Now I'm left picking up my children from her assistant and talking to him if I want to see them. I cant even contact her directly." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. In reality he could always ignore the courts and no one could actually stop him. But if she didn't want his presence around he wouldn't force it on her. 

"I'm sorry about Bulma. Chichi cried for a few days. Then she let me explain the situation we have going on. I told her theres a big difference between a wife and ...uh...whatever it is we are." 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Eloquent as always Kakarot. But he agreed. The bisexual side of him was just that...sexual. He had always thought he'd be loyal partner and had been for years. 

***

Bulma stared at her body. She tried hard to say nice things to it inside her head. One night while feeling particularly depressed she summoned the Dragon and wished herself another 5 years younger. At this point she didnt care if people suspected plastic surgery. 

Since the night she spoke with Vegeta she wasnt sure she had felt any actual emotion. Not sad, angry, happy... that had been almost two months ago now. It was hard to put a happy face on even for her kids. 

Bulla toddled through the door carrying a doll and a tea cup. 

"Eeeee!! Tea potty Momma" she waved the doll. Bulma smiled. And picked her up. 

"You want a tea party? Can I come too?" 

Bulla squealed and nodded 'yes'. 

Bulma sat at the little table in Bulla's room surrounded by dolls and stuffed animals. Trunks knocked on the door and came in. He looked upset. He had just gotten back from a visit with Vegeta.

"Mom..." he sat next to her, Bulla continued to pour water from her tea pot into the small cups. 

"What's up honey?" She knew what was up. 

"How come...you and Dad split up? I mean its ok that you did but..." his lips slightly contorted.

"Im sorry everything happened so fast Trunks. I wish things had been different. I think we just didnt like each other very much anymore. We're still friends in our own way." She hugged him and gave Bulla a little 'cheers'with her tea cup. 

"Do you still love each other? Or will you guys marry someone else now?" 

"Youre Dad and I made the two best people ever. I definitely loved your Dad for helping me do that." Loved. "And no Trunks I'm certainly not going to get remarried. I might find someone I want to love someday. It probably wont be for a while...Im not looking." 

Trunks nodded. Then picked up a tea cup and let Bulla pour some 'tea'. 

Bulma was thankful her mother was coming over for the day tomorrow. She needed the company and someone to brighten the mood of the house. 

Vegeta looked at the ceiling above his bed. He could feel his family's ki faintly. The guest house was about 400 meters behind the house on the back property. He and Goku had snuck off here many times when the affair had begun. Now it would be his residence until he found somewhere better to be. Whiz and Beerus were busy doing "God" stuff or he'd simply go train for the next 5 years. Apparently there was a contender from another universe who thought he was ready to challenge Beerus for God of Destruction. 

He focused in as he felt Bulla falling asleep. Bulma was probably rocking her to sleep. A nightly ritual left over from her baby days. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with her. 

*** 

"You haven't gone out this whole time? My dear go out for the afternoon I insist! Besides itll give me time with my grandkids all to myself."Paunchy squeezed Trunks who sat next to her eating the cookies she'd managed to crank out in the short time she'd been there. 

"I don't know mom. I dont even know what I'd do for an afternoon to myself. I'll probably just go to the lab and..." 

"Absolutely not! You will get out of the house and have a nice time." 

"Fine, fine. But I'll need to freshen up first. AND it's just for a few hours." Bulma went up stairs and began putting some makeup on. She realized she hadnt put any on since the court day. Then she curled her hair. She hadnt done that either. The weather was starting to get chilly. It was technically winter but it only ever felt like Autumn and she'd just bought a black turtle neck. Yes, all black. It was simple, chic, and sleek. Paired with a bit of gold and she looked like she was ready for Breakfast At Tiffany's. 

She scrolled through her phone to see who would be excellent company.   
17- No  
18- Maybe  
Buu-No way  
Chichi- Hmm. What would we'd talk about?*eyeroll* No  
Hercule-No  
Jaco-Maybe  
......  
Vegeta- Drop Dead  
Yajirobe-No  
Yamcha-...

She thought about how pathetic she must have looked when he'd found her on the side of the road and how random that must have been for him. Screw it...worse he can say is no. 

"Hello?" He answered on the second ring. 

"Hey Yamcha, are you busy this afternoon?" She hadn't asked anyone on a date in years. She suddenly felt nervous and jittery. 

"As a matter of fact,no. I'm laying outside on my hammock...did you need help with something?" He knew she'd gotten the divorce and may need a set of muscles around these days. 

"I was hoping that...you and I could...um...go do something." Smooth...

"Go do something?" He chuckled "Sure. Anything in mind?" This was definitely an interesting turn of events. 

"Not like a date or anything...but yeah. Maybe go down to the board walk for the afternoon. I'm ready when ever." 

Yamcha smiled to himself. It had been a few weeks since he'd had a date. "I'll be by shortly. See you soon." 

"Bye" Bulma ended the call and smiled. He said yes! Wait...wait..its not a date. It's a 'thank you' for saving me from the side of the road in my moment of crisis. Bulma thought about how broken she had been in that moment. And how broken she still felt....

Now was not the time for that. She grabbed her favorite perfume, smothered herself in it, gave her hair a fluff, and went down stairs. 

"Mommy is going out for a little bit. Be extra good for Grandma!" She gave Bulla a hug and kiss. Trunks came over and gave his mother a hug. His Saiyan ears over heard her conversation with Yamcha. Trunks loved his mother but felt it was her doing that the marriage ended and the family split. 

"If Dad's home I might go down and hang out with him..." Bulma knew that Trunks blamed her...but the truth would be too much for him. Maybe someday after he was grown he would learn the truth. 

"That's perfectly fine Trunks. Let Grandma know if your going to spend the night again though, okay?" One last hug and she was out the door. 

She waited on a bench in the front yard. She thought of the times she and Vegeta would sneak out of the house and have sex on the bench. Bulla was a light sleeper as a baby and any knocking from a bed would stir her awake. 

She made a mental note to have the bench replaced. Closing her eyes she thought to disconnect herself from all that had happened over the last 2 months. If she was uprooting herself for the day she wanted to fully enjoy it. 

***

Yamcha pulled up in a different classic car this time. Being a baseball player had its perks. Bulma hopped and and he did a burnout before taking off. Bulma let out a squeal of delight. 

"You ready for a day of nonsense?" Yamcha said and gave her a wink. Bulma couldnt help but blush. She'd made a good choice. If anything Yamcha was extremely fun to be around. 

"More than you know stud. I want to play every game on the board. I'm not gonna stop until I win a big ridiculous stuffed animal." She took a deep breath and suddenly felt some of the heavy weight leave her body. 

They parked on beach and made their way to the festivities. Games, junk, food, two rides on the Faris Wheel. Yamcha showed off his nearly inhuman strength. Bulma was impressed. Hed won her 3 stuffed animals and a free funnel cake. 

"Hey lets go have that witch read our fortunes." Yam pointed at the tent. 

"Hope she has something good to say." Bulma wasnt sure she was ready for anymore truths. 

"Oh now c'mon. Baba knows what's up." he pulled her hand as they walked through the drapes. 

Baba sat at a table on it rest her crystal ball and a burning incense. 

"Two fortunes please." Yamcha said. 

"40 zeni." She said flatley. 

"Ouch for some fortunes?" Bulma said.

"Well if you want someone to tell you bullshit theres another booth down the walk...but if you want to know truth...40 zeni." 

Fair enough. Yamcha handed her 40 and sat next to Bulma.

Baba's hands caressed her crystal...

" Hmmm you seem to be growing wiser Yamcha...but it may be coming to an end sooner than you think...avoid going north at all cost. You will win your next 5 games... I see marriage in your future...and children." Then the crystal darkened. 

Yamcha thought it was all fairly good news. 

Baba turned to Bulma. Again caressing her crystal.   
"Your life has been turned upside down recently...poor thing." Bulma reddened as she realized Vegeta's secret was unintentionally spilled to someone else. "I see a road of healing and happiness. And one day when you're ready...love." 

Bulma also didnt want to hear the word...but in a small way it gave her hope. 

***

"Told ya Baba knows what's up." Yamcha had some pep in his step. A winning streak was around the corner and some day marriage. The sky had turned grey with storm clouds. And the wond from the sea was chilly. Bulma crunched close to Yamcha for warmth. He wrapped his arm around her as the headed back to his car. 

He opened the door for her. She looked to get in then looked back at Yamcha. Even mid 40s he was still so handsome. 

"Before you take me home I just wanted to say..." lightening crashed "say that...I had a great time." She grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug. It was everything she needed to finish off a great day. His arms felt stronger around her than she thought possible. For so long Bulma had forgotten the strength in human men. Yamcha smelled her fresh scent. She still wore the same perfume after all these years. He thought about the wild desert and how simple things had been back then...how beautiful she had been. 

"Me too. I hope we can do this again sometime." He gave one final squeeze and let her go. 

*** 

Vegeta lay in his bed...he could have gone to train weeks ago. Something kept him here. Goku had gone to train...

He didnt quite feel like himself. Now that everything had ended he suddenly felt sedated. He felt Bulma's ki head towards the house with the weakling. Her ki felt full and alive. Unlike how it had been when she left. Anger filled his heart...then he paused. 

Had he really loved her if he had sought sexual gratification from someone else? He supposed not...but that wasnt true either. He could blast a whole through the center of the earth he was so confused. 

Maybe it was time to head off world for a while...let the dust settle. 

***

Yamcha walked Bulma to her door. "Anytime you want to hangout call me. Feel free to bring the kids." 

"I just might do that." They stood almost awkwardly at the door together. Yamcha opened his arms for another hug. Bulma fell into them. She looked up into his amber brown eyes. Like pools of honey... Her eyes were ocean blue he could be washed away with the tide.

Slowly...gently they leaned towards each other. Bulma though her heart would explode at any second...Yamcha parted his lips preparing for the kiss he had wished for for 14 years...

Like two roses being pressed together the kiss was tender and sweet. He tasted as she remembered. She tasted better than ever. Finally they separated. Bulma looked down. Who knew a kiss could be so healing. She touched her lips and smiled.

"Good night Blue." Yamcha winked and headed for his car. 

Bulma watched him drive off. He had been gone a few minutes when she finally opened her door and went inside. 

That night under the covers she thought about her desert bandit.


End file.
